


瘾患

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	瘾患

 

林彦俊是很好的性伴侣。热烈大胆，纯情又浪荡。即使你肢体僵硬，吻上他了，双手还忘记下一步动作都不要担心，他会领着你。在水流里抚摸你的脊背，从后颈用指尖滑到尾椎骨股沟阴茎。而你只会更激动地去索吻，只顾着把他揉到怀里。然后他会把你们俩的用双手握在一块，让它俩互相磨擦，这触感让你觉得新奇。你抱起他扔在自己床上的时候他会表演害羞，用你的被子作势把隐私部位都藏起来，但露出锁骨和脚踝。叫床声音也是你未曾听过的悦耳，小声得只有你能听到，可爱到不像他。呜嗯以外出现频率比较高的句子是好爽，你太大了，还有快一点。

于是你有了人生中第一次内射，也就将将够得上不算早泄的及格线。你有点懊恼的表情被他看着，他抬手挠你的下巴，又满足又温柔地说你很棒，他好舒服，要再来一次吗。

那天他们总共做了四次。

第二天陈立农破例地赖了床。清醒的瞬间是向右边去揽凌晨三点还枕着自己胳膊的人，一下捞了个空。腾地跳坐起身来，被上铺床板打到了头敲出沉闷音节。被寻找对象也醒了，从隔壁上铺属于自己的床位下来了，迷蒙着问他有没有怎样。他说没有。林彦俊说快洗脸，去训练了。

之后每一天他都在正常人淋浴结束的时间打开浴室门，把人抱出来。学声乐的日子做大概三次，排队形练舞的晚上就做一次。彼时林彦俊以四月六号作分隔符，然后有人会从限定团体高位出道，有人回香蕉继续上班。所以做起来格外地爽，已知不会存在的未来就不用珍惜。

陈立农觉得比起纯粹的做爱而言更像是分担一个秘密，两个人变成一根绳上的蚂蚱，是一种安全感。然而林彦俊的安全感靠射精获得，他的却该死的不止。他经验太少了，尚未能作庖丁解牛，分得开灵与肉。或许也只是未成年的一种幼稚执拗？他说不明白。反正早上一个人醒来的感觉意外地糟糕，而且一天比一天糟糕。以前为什么不觉得北方的清晨这么冷，冷到另一个人的体温成为刚需。

但他很勇。在十七岁的年纪赢来了那么多人的爱，没道理差这一份，他不服的。

乖乖和牛奶是顺手，镜头前的无意言语提及是随口。要林彦俊等着他一起来回练习室，要撒娇耍泼两个人单独深夜加训，要在摄像头死角里拥有早安吻、午安吻、晚安吻。当然一开始他很谨慎，索要亲吻的时候表演随意自然。观察几回下来发现，对方才是真正的随意自然，好像分他几颗糖果。

或者说分给谁也没有不同。

**2  55：38：7***

很多人总是追问旁人自己的浪漫示爱哪里出了问题，搞得心上人落荒而逃。陈立农骨子里却与生俱来知道：要人爱不是靠讲，是要给人看的。表白从来不是冲锋号角——是在血色黎明里插上城顶的旗。

肢体语言占55%，声调38%，说话内容7%。所以省掉内容部分也可以传达到93%。而且，陈立农想，我真的把握不好这一部分啊。要说什么呢？

你跟香蕉的室友也这样吗。

跟我做是因为喜欢我吗。

我很喜欢你啊，想要跟我在一起吗。

无论哪一个，都很白痴啊……

轻轻地贴吻怀里人的细密睫毛，有咕哝怨怼反应。陈立农无言地笑，每天趁我睡着偷跑回自己床，你还真是挺有原则呢。

林彦俊最近高潮时间越来越长了，经常空空丢了一次又勃起，甚至两次射精之间一直是高潮状态，痉挛，各个点都敏感得一碰就叫。陈立农把这当作调情，说骚话刺激他。林彦俊被操得软了腰和音调，还要皱着眉头下手打人。现在凌晨1：37终于干净清爽地一起躺下，陈立农又想起这个下流问题，摸着他耳垂再问。

“就，我一直都有点问题。最近好像更严重一点。”

“……这方面问题？”

“对，性瘾。”

陈立农的视线从他耳尖绒毛移向人脸，对上一个坦然笑容。

“是有这么震惊哦。”

“……说实话是没想到啦……所以之前浴室的部分，也是因为这个？”

“不然嘞，你以为我想。”

“现在只有我知道吗。”

他抬了头，在两臂环绕里表演懒懒威胁神色，瞳孔下方眼白露出一块儿。

“你敢告诉别人，我就跟你同归于尽。出去爆料陈立农未成年就跟我上床，最喜欢的姿势是骑乘，而且还会早泄。”

“喂我哪里有早泄啦，就第一次紧张而已嘛……”

“刚洗完澡，你不要动手动脚！我要回床睡觉了！”

“不要。硬了。”

“所以到底谁才是患者啊……”

隔天陈立农是被林彦俊床上的噪音吵醒的。平时林彦俊醒得更早，而且关闹钟的手法快狠准，从来没像今天响个不死方休。他刚睁眼，上下眼睑正在最后分别，晶状体与世界做迷离早安问候，先问候到的却是那个每晚逃跑的芳心纵火犯。枕着他上臂肌肉蜷缩睡着，被闹得五官皱成一团。还以为在自己床位上，伸个小手到处去摸声源。在陈立农脖子呆毛屁股抓上几回终于一个激灵醒了，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看他，也不害羞，说你醒啦，怎么还不快滚去关闹钟呢。之后陈立农终于如愿以偿地拥有了自己的伴睡抱枕，宿舍四张床的利用率再缩减到25%。

他以为林彦俊是没有泪腺的那种人，至少在床以外的地方是没有的。严格说起来是在床和浴室和宿舍椅子和露台以外的地方？哎呀反正就是平时没有啦。睡觉偏头痛到快晕死也不会红眼眶的人，被不认识的人骂到一整晚一整晚失眠也没有哽咽过的人，居然在被PD叫到名字的时候哭得那么惨。陈立农看着他从身边走出去，觉得这人好像比昨天还更瘦一圈。

现场气氛实在太好，好多粉丝跟着林彦俊一起呜呜掉泪，搞得他也忍不住擦了眼角。煞风景的是其实当时他的内心想法倒不是什么两个人一起出道真是太好了或者我好爱他这样很漂亮的句子，他只是一边擦一边在想林彦俊今天这个哭包脸好好看哦比有一次被操到台语粤语普通话英文不分乱飙脏字的哭包脸还好看不知道今天晚上还有没有得睡。……对不起。

几个小时以后陈立农又默默地在<林彦俊的泪腺出没地点>里添上了廊坊那家海底捞。

 

干嘛，又不能怪他。本来只是约好，去当初百人聚餐那里包场吃火锅，顺便缅怀一下几个月的艰苦日子。林彦俊还提出让未成年悄悄喝酒的建议，合起伙来把两家公司人都支走。谁知道吃着吃着就犯瘾了，手上长长筷子拈着嫩羊肉涮在锅里，桌子底下不知道什么时候悄悄把鞋脱了就踩到陈立农裆上，有一下没一下地软软使劲。陈立农用酒把嘴里的食材送下去，平静地从碗里抬头看他。伸手抽了张纸按掉他嘴角油渍，说你知道店里有监控的吧。他放下筷子，抢过纸巾自己擦，露出酒窝的样子清纯又轻佻。

“包间里没有啦，”

纸巾揉作一团，向前一靠，肘撑在桌上。几个指尖堪堪遮住半脸，刘海和骨节之间只给人看两盏漩涡。

“还是说你不愿意在这里操我？”

结束进食，向下握住作乱的脚踝把人拉倒在皮质长椅上。伸过去覆到他鼠蹊部位，被揉得乱七八糟的人酒热上脸一个劲地叫。陈立农保持端正坐姿，手上动作循序渐进，从口袋里隔着纤维和棉质布料摸他下体。摸上一会儿就拆开他外裤蝴蝶结探进去。被松紧带和内裤束缚着，触到一片汪洋的时候停顿了一秒，接着指腹深浅在后穴口戳刺。

“你瘾真的很大，林彦俊。”

自己坐上来，他说。

**3 天方夜谭**

“你跟彦俊……”

没想到第一个开口问这句话的人不是爱操心的队长和正廷，也不是狡猾的温州小鹿。

陈立农卸下杠铃，在满地汗点里平复着呼吸。

“你们都知道了吗，bro。”

“……你们呀，太明显了。”那人也停下拉伸动作，对他温温浅浅地笑了，“我都看出来了，更何况那几位。”

他也笑，说那就拜托bro帮忙cover一下经纪和公司啦，我们会注意的。

不过倒真有人是不信邪的。

偶像男团里有队员在谈恋爱已经够不合理，发生在队员之间更扯。三角恋简直是天方夜谭。所以当范丞丞在成人礼那天FanMeeting结束之后向林彦俊发出疑问时，他一瞬间懵了。

“我和陈立农在谈恋爱？”

然后两个人都懵了。

但性质可能是不太一样。林彦俊的懵是：我在恋爱吗？为什么我本人不知道但是好像大家都知道的样子？陈立农知道吗？还是说本来就是他告诉别人的？而范丞丞的懵是：这哥是不是脑子有问题了？自己有没有对象自己心里没谱？诶不对那这么说起来我还有机会啊？现在要表白吗？

“我和陈立农……就是室友关系啊，算好朋友这样，没有谈恋爱。在想什么啦你。”

本来念着今天寿星最大。在舞台上被人挽了手靠了肩就随他去吧，回了酒店就收到微信叫自己陪他上天台吹吹风也应了。但是你这磕磕巴巴地像高中女生要对毕业学长告白的娇羞样子是怎么一回事啊？

林彦俊皱着眉头看他，从裤兜里摸出来烟点上，迎上一个好奇目光，问你要试试看吗。小孩儿不说话，从他嘴里抢走自己抽了一口，吐出雾来。林彦俊笑他说不是这样啦，你吸进去之后要再吸一口气，才会进到肺里。范丞丞认真地听完讲解，又学了一下。被呛到了。

小孩儿被熏得通红的眼眶不自觉掉了两滴眼泪，林彦俊实在憋不住了抿着嘴笑。红红眼小男孩生气了，随手把烟头一扔。下一秒揽过他深吻，紧紧扣住人后脑勺，将舌间烟草味道强行渡过去。

其实那一刹那他僵硬到手脚冰凉，满脑子只有一句不要推开我。而他的哥哥的确没有推开他，愣了一会儿，给予温柔回应。经验丰富的人不多久就把小孩儿亲得连喘带气，连带着自己的病症也蠢蠢欲动。

“我喜欢哥。”范丞丞眼圈又红了，“我其实特害怕，你真的跟陈立农在一起了。本来你俩就都是台湾的，说不准还能结婚呢。哥哥对我和别的弟弟没什么区别，我一直以为我就是看上了你长得漂亮，就看看呗。但是我听说你俩在一起的时候心好痛，一想起来都好痛。哥哥你摸摸，这里。”抓着人的手就按到左胸口，又在眼泪里笑了，“不过我现在好开心，真的。我还有机会的，哥哥都没有推开我，肯定不讨厌我的吧。就算是许我一个生日愿望，让我有对你好的资格，林彦俊？”

他又在风里点起烟，摸了摸小孩儿的头。

“好呀。”

陈立农打开房门，赫然不止林彦俊一个人。范丞丞明晃晃地揽着他的腰，扎得人眼疼。陈立农不说话，待范丞丞甜甜蜜蜜跟人告完别还微笑对他递上一句生日快乐，转头冷了脸。林彦俊刚在天台被陌生湿吻激得差点当场犯瘾，好容易憋回了房间澡都不愿洗了直往他怀里钻。陈立农也不问，一如往常地给人剥衣服，在看到他锁骨一颗殷红吻痕的时候停了手。

“范丞丞弄的？”

“小孩子要个生日礼物而已，”林彦俊一边对付他睡衣纽扣一边瞪他，“嫌脏？”

他眼神沉下一点，几个呼吸间浮现情欲笑意。

“一会儿更脏。”

事实证明范家不仅遗传冷调一白的肤色和猫咪嘴角，强势又温柔的占有欲和主导权范丞丞也一并继承了。接连到结束的所有FanMeeting都在舞台上疯狂和林彦俊互动，两人站位本就挨着，做起什么牵领带摸腿的暧昧动作更是便利。下了班也缠，直逼得人说再不洗澡只睡得上四个小时才乖乖回房间。

“你有没有一种，偷情的感觉？”陈立农揉着他的腰窝，底下抽插动作不停。

林彦俊从绯红脸色里带着喘息笑，甬道也跟着身体震颤。笑够了，纤细手腕小腿缠上人臂膀腰肢。槲寄生一样从交合处汲取养分，抬眼狡黠看他，仰头凑到人耳廓边轻轻舔吻呢喃：“不是更刺激吗？”

人后胡作非为的逍遥日子还没过够，结束了巡演九个人都各自被抓去走单人行程趁着热度吸金成名。林彦俊又开始每天两个小时两个小时洗澡。

团综拍摄日程往后延到快看不见，北京宿舍不满员是一个委婉说法。黄明昊擦着头发说现在这是咱们的汽车酒店，进门就睡，睡完又得滚。不光睡还被睡的人有点心虚，端坐在沙发上玩手机。

——[福西西比心]

——彦俊你在干嘛捏 我好想你喔

——我今天发现了我们两个的CP站子，哈哈哈哈哈超级开心

——[福西西爆笑]

——你乖一點，下班了好好休息

——知道啦[心]，彦俊等我回来

——不许跟陈立农睡一间哦！

——i am watching you

脸上的折痕从酒窝转移到眉间，端着手机打一行字又删掉，反复来回几次。

~~知道了~~

~~沒有啊~~

~~你有點越界了~~

~~不睡他難道睡你嗎~~

……

范丞丞坐在保姆车上，撑着额头看着荧幕上方[对方正在输入…]变化了几分钟，最后停在[彦俊]上没有了回应。了然地勾起嘴角，笑里透着苦味。

宿舍的人也从客厅溜走，又进了浴室。在蒸腾雾气里自慰不只是宣泄欲望压力，更是和自己的交流，深度思考的时间。不过男人就是这样一种动物，爱做低级无聊的事又给冠上好听名号，偶像也不能免俗。

今天的自我沟通过程却意外地让他不愉快，刻意放空的脑海里背景板中央两个队友轮番登场：一个甜甜地笑着，左手夹着烟凑上来吻他；另一个干脆赤裸出镜，躺在身畔抚摸他脸颊，眼神温柔又复杂，他看不清。越想看清离人越远，最后那人干脆像泡泡一样“嘣”地一声不见了。

这种情况还是第一次呢。林彦俊低头看了看毫无反应的下身，恍惚觉得自己好像病情有所减轻。

“今天…就做一次吧。”脸被定在枕头上动不了，林彦俊只靠瞳仁向下去瞥，下颌被毛茸茸发梢挠得发痒。陈立农还是舔吻着他侧颈不停，不留印记地轻轻吮吸，开口的滚烫气息打在他锁骨上。

 

“快一个星期没做了，阿俊要这么节制吗。”

“我最近…好像有在好转的感觉…”

颈动脉附近的酥麻感觉消失，身上的人抬头，眯眼笑着凑上来索吻，咬了咬他被亲得丰润饱满的下唇。两手在身下各司其职，在轻颤的阴茎顶端绕圈打滑，揉捏他紧实小巧的臀肉。

“好啊。”

“但是有需要的话记得找我喔，不然…我怕我一不小心说漏呢。”

做完一次被抱着去洗了澡再抱出来擦干裹进被子里，陈立农借口收拾行李回了自己房间睡。林彦俊在没有光线的世界又蜷缩成婴儿姿势，在无边黑暗里大大地睁着双眼，视野所及空无一物。

为什么你都听我的呢。

一开始是我要做的，一直都是我。现在我要结束就结束了。而你呢，陈立农？不过只是配合我发泄欲望吗。对你而言，从这种畸形关系里抽身，和从我身体里抽出去，也没有什么不同吧。

 

**4 传染**

林彦俊眼中的畸形关系彻底告终是在十八个月的最后一天。

九个人都喝多了，在客厅睡作一团。他迷迷糊糊地去了洗手间，打开龙头往脸上泼水，失去视野的一瞬间被人掐住了腰。带着熟悉气味的人也喝得不少，枕在他颈窝嘟囔着问你和范丞丞进展如何。他愣了一会儿，对着镜子笑了。说能有什么进展，小孩子喜欢人三分钟热度。那人听了，突然皱了眉头，手上怪力控制不住把他脸拧过来面对自己，满口酒气地抱怨。

“谁说…嗯唔，小孩子都是三分钟热度？”

“我他妈的……林北喜欢你，喜欢了一年零八个月……林彦俊，你真的…很白痴……”

那人说着说着就往地上躺，林彦俊眼疾手快扶住了，两人才没在冰凉瓷砖上倒作一块儿。

“我才十八岁啊，林彦俊……我有几个……二十个月啊…就都让你占了…你心虚不心虚啊你……”陈立农掰着手指数上好几回终于对上了数，眼白都红透了，眯着眸子认真指责他。

被控诉的人倒真的开始心虚了，一下一下拍着背哄人，说你乖啊，喝多了，我扶你回卧室。大兔子听到卧室两个字眼神一亮，撒娇卖痴说你要补偿我，抱着我睡。他说好，抱着你睡。大兔子看着他，脸又皱起来了。伸手去捧他下颌，拇指温柔地擦拭。说阿俊，怎么哭了。不要哭哦，虽然你哭起来超好看的，但是要笑啦。

他忍不住低头埋在膝盖间哭出了声音，有温度的泪珠砸在腿上洇成一块块圆斑。被他揽住的人见势也慌了，跪坐起来反身把他抱在怀里，不得章法地吻他头顶，说阿俊不愿意跟我一起睡也没事的，我成年了，可以自己睡喔。他终于哭够了，抽噎着大口呼吸，卸掉浑身力气瘫进人胸膛，抬头递给他一个带着酒窝的吻。

“没，我们去睡吧。”

“陈立农，我操你妈！”

……

把手机从耳边拿到眼前，再确认了一遍联系人的备注名。

“你有事吗，范丞丞？”

助理从化妆间门口探头，口型示意他下一场马上就位。他转型以来的第二部戏，老牌导演的复出力作，一个出彩的男三也是公司花了力气求来的。他捂住听筒对助理比出一分钟手势，起身转头向更深的僻静角落走去。

“你和林彦俊这几年还好着呢？你他妈现在什么都不知道？”

胃底被针细细扎了一下，连带着表情也痛了一秒。他挺拔站着，扭了扭僵直脚腕。

“你在说什么啊。解散之后……就没联系了啊。”

手机那头的人怒极反笑，剧组挑在北京远郊，微弱信号制造刺耳电流裹着人声传过来。

“你可真牛逼。我发你了，自己看微信吧。”

他摇了摇手机，左上角一个E字标识和微信界面顶端的[连接中…]孜孜不倦顺时针转着。助理扣响了门，他把手机递给人就去了片场。

拍摄过程磕磕绊绊，他心里揣着事反而没出什么差错。只是场务和群演频频失误，闹得女主脸一黑就挥了手，说头疼，休息一会儿。他也乐得自在，从聚光灯下避开蜿蜒线缆坐到椅上，助理侯在一旁。他开口要了手机，3小时前微信讯息终于亮起。

「前NinePercent男团成员，影视歌三栖艺人林彦俊今日清晨……」

揉了揉眉心，点开链接。一片空白顶上绿色线条进度缓慢，他盯着它一寸一寸加载，眼神放了空。

荧幕黑下去了，他回了神，抬手按回光亮界面。

「前NinePercent男团成员，影视歌三栖艺人林彦俊今日清晨被私生饭闯入宅中，甚至拍下大量照片视频公布在微博主页。而其中最引人瞩目的莫过于随处可见同为前NinePercent成员的队友陈立农的痕迹，包括且不限于杂志封面、人物专访、专辑CD、周边写真，甚至是同款的耳钉、衬衫、球鞋等等也被粉丝一并认出。此事在网上掀起轩然大波，两家后援会矢口不提，称两人从大厂室友开始感情深厚，无论事态如何发展，表示尊重当事人意愿。同时强烈谴责这种违法行为，呼吁大众给予艺人隐私空间。目前双方公司尚且未有公关回应，林彦俊本人及其助理的所有对外联系方式也无人接听。」

他觉得自己好像胃病犯了，又烫又凉。千万根刺从里向外扎，整个人好端端的精致外壳里面血肉模糊。

于是助理被他满脸的眼泪吓得差点晕过去，换来一个下午加晚上的假期。坐上车的时候还殷殷嘱咐他，公司那边正找公关，你安稳着，不要慌。他在口罩里笑了，只看得见弯弯眼睛。说我不慌，就是有点着急。

范丞丞告诉他林彦俊公司那边让他闷在家里，还附给他地址。他说你平时是不是老打人主意，那边骂了脏话，说老子倒是想。

他在颠簸路上给一路带着自己走过来的老板发微信，说别公关了，我就是他男朋友。然后开了飞行。

接着在小区门口被保安拦下来了。

林彦俊果然赚钱了啊……陈立农悄悄地想，住别墅了都。

保安也不认什么明星，只说你没门卡没指纹，进不了。他诚诚恳恳说您饶我一次吧，我这辈子不能折在这儿啊。保安摇头说不行，上次放了一个你这样的进去，人一下偷了六家。想了一下又说你那住户门牌号多少，我给你叫出来。

过上几分钟远远地来了一个小黑影子，黑口罩黑眼镜黑T恤黑开衫黑裤子黑拖鞋，脑袋上刘海被扎成一个冲天炮，露出发际线。陈立农蜷在保安的沙滩椅上，全副武装只露眼睛，耐心地等着人靠近。那人在几米外打量了他一会儿，好像没意识到眼前是谁，隔着口罩跟保安说你赶他走吧，我不认识这人。

陈立农蹭地站起来，一个跨栏就跳进去窜到小黑影子身边扭住他。小黑影子和保安都惊呆了，后者甚至没来得及掏对讲机或者电棍。

“林彦俊！你那个病好像传染给我了！”

 

 

 

 

/

保安：？？？？？（不着痕迹地退后两米）

小黑影子：……

/

两个人在路上都不说话。一前一后地进了门，林彦俊摘了眼镜口罩正在玄关换鞋，重心不稳的一瞬间被趁虚而入，整个被怪力男孩打横抱起来。吻了一会儿就换成树袋熊与树的姿势，一颠一颠抖他，贴着额头问你家卧室在哪。树袋熊恶狠狠瞪人，敲他脑袋说你三年以来第一句话就跟我说这个？你走吧陈立农。树说也行，要走一起走。你这地方也够不安全的，回头住我那去。说着一边托着他屁股往里走，一间一间找卧室。树袋熊说你死心吧，我不会让没洗澡的人靠近我床方圆一米。树停下脚步想了一下，说有道理，那去浴室做吧。

/

最后还是在床上做的。陈立农一手把人两只手腕抓在一起，不让他把冲天炮解开。林彦俊被操得吱哇乱叫，骂他是变态，赶快给林北把刘海放下来。他说不要，阿俊这样好可爱哦，像西施*。

/

【橘子林里快樂小農民】：求助！北京哪裡可以開到性癮疾病證明！在線等！

2L：建议先去看脑科

 

/

林彦俊去公司开会，讨论怎样循序渐进地公开恋情。陈立农的男三号杀青了，趁着有空来给人收拾行李，打算强行同居。考虑带多少书的时候犯了愁，站在书柜前一本本扫过去。

《英国病人》……陈立农没看过，但很有印象。当初两个人还在大厂借室友之名每天打炮的时候，他洗完澡出来，林彦俊总是躺在他的下铺举着这书作沉思状，页也不翻。他知道这人又在玩小巧思，暗示自己也是病人，现在需要治疗。然后他假模假样地对着摄像头说晚安，切掉电源。

只是这书里扉页后来又被人写了字，陈立农不知道。今天才知道。

「在他身邊我很開心，不用考慮明天和未來，幼稚又浪漫。

可是漸漸地我才回想起來，和你在一起的時候，我是我自己。」

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

 

/

 

**55：38：7**

 

加州大学（UCLA）一位教授：艾伯特．梅拉比安（Albert Mehrabian）于1971年所做的研究揭露，有效的沟通技巧都包含三大要素：肢体语言、声调和说话内容。

讯息中有55%的意义来自视觉的身体语言（仪态、姿势、表情）；38%的意义来自谈话时的声音面（语气、声调、速度）；仅有7%的意义来自实际说出来说话内容（遣词用字）。也就是说，肢体语言足让我们得以看穿与触及对方潜藏的无声讯息。你可以一声不吭，对方也可能从你的姿态、表情、眼神和声调中探测出你对他是好感或反感。同样地，即使一个人说的话再好听，你可能从他身体的紧绷和空间的维持中，知道他在说谎。


End file.
